


Worse than Hell Itself

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babylon 5 Love month, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Stephen wakes confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Babylon 5 Love month

Stephen woke to a horrible noise. For a moment he thought he’d passed out in Down Below. Then he remembered he’d given up stims, had finally gotten himself clean and sober. 

What the hell was that horrid sound? 

He listened more carefully as he took stock of where he was. He was in a lumpy bed somewhere with artificial light. Mars Dome. He was in some seedy motel on Mars. 

_I am the very model of a modern Major-General,  
I’ve information animal, vegetable and mineral…_

It was worse than drugs. Or drunkenness. Or even hell itself. 

Marcus was singing again.


End file.
